


Ouroboros（衔尾之蛇∞）

by JJ_Joye



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) — Freeform, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), KillChalla - Freeform, M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Joye/pseuds/JJ_Joye
Summary: Erik恨T'challa，恨之入骨，但反复的时间冲淡了这一切。





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 一方无限死亡预警  
> 原著向Erik视角，双结局  
> 我眼中双豹组的内核很深邃。  
> 他们是事物的两面，最初背道而驰。但如果他们有机会经历过对方，最终一定是殊途同归。原作没有给他们这个机会，我只能自我满足了。  
> 恨扎根时想生出爱很难，但当恨消散爱是如此简单

一阵轻微的开门声响起，Erik迅速从浅眠中惊醒。  
那沉重的脚步声证明对方没接受过什么训练，但是她逐渐地走近了，Erik突然睁开眼。裹着头巾的女人吓了一跳，手中的托盘也跟着一跳，溅出少许物体。  
“你为什么在这？”Erik阴沉的问。  
女人哆哆嗦嗦地回答，“陛下，是您说今天把早餐直接送到房间的。”  
陛下？Erik才感觉自己身下的床铺舒适到不可思议，环顾四周，房间里低调而优雅的装饰唤醒了他的记忆。哦，是的，他在瓦坎达，昨天把他的堂哥扔下了瀑布取代他成为了新王。一把火烧了那个什么草花园，霸占了曾经国王的寝宫还进行了一番激情演讲。而现在，他要带着振金科技去征服世界了。  
Erik挥退了战战兢兢的女人，端起那个飘散着浓郁香气的托盘，征服世界也要在早餐后。托盘里是某些色彩鲜艳的混合物，米饭、蔬菜和大量的香料都糅杂在一起，其中一块番茄特别显眼。他看着另一个盘子里米黄色的面团，皱着眉不知从何下手。Erik终于决定撕下一块面团蘸着那碗应该被称为汤的东西吃一口，辛辣的味道瞬间充斥鼻腔，刺激得他闭紧了眼。  
Erik放弃了早餐，披上那件长长的外套，正了正胸前的振金项链并给自己绑了个头发。第三根橡皮筋在他手上绷断了，于是他只能又换了一根。他走出寝宫的大门，一路上遇到一个仆人对他畏惧的问好，“早上好，陛下。”  
一个朵拉护卫队的队员从他身旁匆匆跑过，还险些撞到他，Erik在身后挑衅她一句，“起晚了吗，小妞？”  
最后他遇到了W’kabi，他的造反同伴恭敬地行了个礼，告诉他，“一切都准备好了。”  
Erik无法否认自己的激动，他人生的前二十几年都在看着自己的同胞受苦受难却束手无策。他的手上沾满了鲜血，但是他所做的一切对改变自己族人的生活却不能起到丝毫的帮助。曾经他有多强大内心就有多无力，而今天这一切终于要改变了，平生第一次Erik相信命运的天平倾斜向了自己。可是那个人却再次出现了。  
T’challa，那个在爱与力量的庇护下长大的小王子，甚至不知道为了他的成长，Erik牺牲又承受了什么。他说过自己杀了千百个人都是为了最终杀掉T’challa，其实不然，他杀他千百次都不够。

那些围绕着T’challa的女人都被他打败了，他也终于迎来扑向自己的黑豹。两个人扭打着掉落到轨道上，而T’challa还在试图说服他。Erik就佩服这种内心充满光明和善良的人，无论什么狗屁形势在他们眼里都能看到希望的一面。  
他和T’challa又一次被高速驶过的振金列车分开。  
“你会毁了这个世界的，也会毁了瓦坎达！”T’challa冲他大吼道。  
“这个世界夺走了我的一切！”Erik大声控诉着，“我爱的一切。”他看到对面的T’challa眼神瞬间柔软下来，而这种同情又重新点燃了他的怒火。他趁T’challa被自己脆弱的一面分了心，冲上去一刀插进了他的胸膛。振金制服会保护它的主人，但Killmonger不会。  
“看着我！”他取消了自己的头盔大喊道，T’challa也露出了他的脸庞。Erik笑着拍拍他堂哥的脸，看到那双曾经神采斐然的大眼睛里充满了震惊和痛心，象征死亡的灰败正在一点点吞噬它的光彩。“我会夺走你的一切，就从你的生命开始。”  
“N’jadaka……”T’challa还沙哑着嗓子试图说点什么，下一列火车到了，Erik拔出了匕首。  
……  
一阵轻微的开门声响起，Erik迅速从浅眠中惊醒。  
他皱起眉揉着自己的头，刚才那算什么？一个梦吗。没想到他恨T’challa恨到在梦里也要亲手杀死他的地步。那阵熟悉的脚步声靠近了，似乎是看到他不悦的表情，女人真的战战兢兢的说，“陛下，是您说今天把早餐直接送到房间的。”  
Erik睁开眼看着她，是同一个人。他示意女人放下托盘离开，缓慢地撑起身子整理着自己的头脑。大概只是一个过于真实的梦吧……  
Erik谨慎的掀开那个味道很熟悉的托盘，Bingo！连中三点了，连那颗显眼的番茄都一模一样。Erik迟疑的伸手过去尝尝味道，恶，还是他不能接受的。  
他披上外套又给自己扎了头发，皮筋在第三根绷断了。Erik缓慢的把手伸到眼前盯着那根该死的皮筋，就像盯着他的敌人，可是皮筋也不能给他丝毫的反馈。这算什么，旧事幻现吗？Erik将信将疑地走出了寝宫，一个仆人畏惧地向他问好，“早上好，陛下。”  
一个朵拉护卫队的队员从他身边匆匆跑过，还险些撞到他。这次Erik什么都没说，只是神色复杂的盯着她的背影。最后他遇到了W’kabi，他向Erik恭敬地行了个礼并说，“一切都准备好了。”  
Erik觉得自己脸上的表情一定很精彩，因为W’kabi抬起头后被他吓了一跳，“My king，有什么不对吗？”  
“昨天我……”  
“昨天您在王位之战胜出后召开会议通知我们做了这些部署。”  
Erik真的一个头两个大，“你是说今天是我即位的第一天？”  
“是的，有什么不对吗？”W’kabi看起来比他还迷茫。  
“没什么，”Erik最终相信是自己的脑子出了问题，他揉了揉眉心，“开始行动吧。”  
一声轰然巨响，刚刚起飞的运输机被击落在地。不会吧，Erik搓着自己的脸，然而他的确看到那个矫健的身影出现在所有人面前。“N’jadaka！”T’challa大喊着，而Erik已经没心情跟他多扯几句了。他怒吼一声，直接扑了上去。

他们在草原上翻滚缠斗，像两头真正的豹子一样互相撕咬着。Erik一直以来接受的都是十分强硬直接的训练，拳拳到肉的打法最适合他。而T’challa则擅长利用身体各部分的优势来达到目的，他能从不可思议的角度发起攻击。不过振金制服给了Erik更多的支持，让他可以轻而易举的应付T’challa那灵活的动作。他们一时分不出胜负，只能努力不被对方牵制。  
这时W’kabi吹响了号角，T’challa身体一震，转向他怒吼着“不！”  
“你还有精力分神，堂哥？”Erik飞扑过来，一拳砸向T’challa。他钳制住T’challa的身体，把他甩向了刚刚冲出来的暴怒的犀牛。王子的胸膛被犀牛角穿透，他的肢体动作不再那样柔韧而协调，Erik听着周围此起彼伏的怒吼和哀嚎，觉得T’challa悬在半空中逐渐僵硬的身体形成了一道可以被称为伟大悲剧的弧线。  
……  
一阵轻微的开门声响起，Erik迅速地睁开眼，又疲惫的合上了。  
还是那间屋子，还是那个女人，还是那种语气，还是那句话。  
“出去。”Erik闭着眼语气强硬地在她开口之前说。  
“陛下，是您说……”  
”我说，出去。“Erik一字一顿地，用他威胁将死之人的语气警告对方，现在这种情况他真的不介意多杀一个人。他听到女人踉跄着离开了，终于睁开眼撑坐起来。  
到底是哪里出了问题？Erik想不明白，他已经杀死T’challa两次了。但每次就在T’challa死之后，Erik甚至还没来得及感受杀死他的喜悦，就被重新拖拽回了当天的早晨。他知道有一种时间循环的假设，也知道有些电影乐此不疲地拍着这个设定，但是他从没想过这种事会真实发生。就算是对他们来说也有点太传奇了，更可怕的是似乎只有他一个人陷入了这场循环。没有任何人有改变，除了他。  
又一次被全世界隔离在外的感觉着实让Erik痛苦了一会儿，但他很快就冷静下来仔细思考这件事。如果，这真的是一个时间循环，那么它循环的基点就是T’challa的死亡。只要T’challa死去循环就会开启，这似乎对T’challa来说是种庇佑？实际上却更像是一种诅咒，是谁想要让T’challa一遍遍死去，死去成千上万次。  
Erik突然想起那曾经飘过他脑海的念头，“我杀他千百次都不够……”他捂着额头低喃道。  
过了一会儿Erik抬起头，他的眼中闪烁着诡异的光采，如果这真的是上天的旨意让他能发泄自己积蓄已久的仇恨，那他为什么不乖乖从命呢？  
Erik迅速翻身下床，披上外套只用一根皮筋扎好了头发。他路过放在门口的托盘时看了一眼，那颗番茄就呆在自己的位置。  
那个仆从仍旧躬身问好，不过朵拉护卫队的队员早已跑在了他前面，W’kabi似乎等得有些久，看到Erik出现的一刻他显得如释重负。  
“一切都准备好了。”W’kabi说着他的既定台词。  
‘是啊’，Erik默默启动了自己的制服，扑向那架被打落的飞机，他也准备好了。  
……  
已经数不清是第几次醒来了，那声轻微的门响后，Erik把手臂缓缓搭在了脸上。  
“放在门口出去吧。”他用有些沙哑的声音说，听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，房间里重新安静下来。  
他没有仔细数过T’challa具体死在自己手上多少次。他曾把T’challa扔向振金矿的深渊，也曾把T’challa压扁在犀牛的巨蹄之下，他甚至在T’challa面前杀死了Shuri和Nakia，只为了看T’challa痛苦到绝望的表情。  
他是世界上最熟悉T’challa血的味道和热度的人，因为那在他身上迸溅过了无数次。他深刻地记住了T’challa每一个死前的表情，最初那让他感受到复仇的快感，现在却只剩麻木。他机械的一次又一次杀死T’challa，即使知道这一切没有尽头，即使知道T’challa死去时间就只会重来，他只会在那张床上醒来，他还是这样做了。  
他也问过自己这样对T’challa是否公平，再次醒来又觉得自己恨他入骨。  
因为把仇恨全部加诸于一个人是如此简单，把仇恨具象化到一个人身上是如此的令他感到轻松。他不必去恨那些残忍的侵略者，他不必去恨将他排斥在外的瓦坎达，他甚至不必去恨这个世界。他只需要恨T’challa一个人，仿佛他就是那个始作俑者，他就是Erik痛苦的根源。  
‘只要杀了他一切都好了。’Erik无数次这样说服自己。  
但现在他不得不承认自己厌倦了，曾经他为了复仇、为了任务、为了活下去杀死了那么多人，T’challa第一个让他觉得杀人没有任何意义。他以为这次是自己掌握了命运，实际上却是命运掌控着他。在他没有选择的时候，他不得不为了一个命令去杀死无辜的女人和小孩。现在他成了唯一能作出选择的人，却仍旧在听从别人的安排。  
他究竟是为了谁在杀死T’challa？  
日复一日的杀死了T’challa又能怎样，换不回他的父母、拯救不了他的童年、也洗不去他身上的疤痕。这样用尽全部生命的去恨T’challa又能怎样，他在这个过程中已经失去了他自己，还真如T’challa所说，他变成了自己最恨的殖民者。他的所作所为和他的仇恨突然全部失去了意义，T’challa眼里始终没有散去的悲悯终于驯服了他。  
“T’challa，我不想杀死你了。”Erik轻声对自己说，“我不恨你了。”  
但今天还是在继续。

TBC


	2. Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 难得也有些轻松快乐的时光

“N’jadaka！”生平第一次Erik看到T’challa出现内心感到喜悦。他孤身一人踏着飞机的烈火，裹挟着浓烟走向了数十倍于他的敌人，Erik才发现T’challa还挺勇猛的。  
“我从未投降。”T’challa自信的笑着，张开双臂展示他健美的身体，像个超模一样气势汹汹地走来了，“你看到了，我还没有死！”边境部落同时摆出了防御的姿态，而朵拉护卫队则将矛头指向那些披挂毯子的男人。  
大战似乎一触即发，连空气都被每个人紧绷的呼吸挤压的凝滞起来。Erik突然举高双手挥舞着，“我投降！”  
气氛明显更凝固了，显然所有人都没反应过来刚刚发生了什么。Erik早料到如此，他一路小跑到T’challa面前，他堂哥难以置信地看着他，大概在犹豫要不要直接召唤出面罩跟他打一架。  
“T’challa，”Erik开朗的笑着，他从来都知道自己的笑容可以有多阳光，“我放弃，你是我们的国王了。”他姿势不太标准的向T’challa行了一个瓦坎达祝礼。  
单纯善良的小王子瞬间就被打动了，他的大眼睛里水波摇晃，连声音都染上了鼻音，“欢迎回家，N’jadaka。”  
看到这对堂兄弟哥俩好的转身走向黑豹崖，大家的表情都十分精彩。  
“My king……”Okoye和W’kabi同时开口，却是在叫着不同的人，他们瞪了对方一眼。  
T’challa和Erik同步抬手阻止了他们要说的话，Erik开口，“我放弃王位挑战，T’challa还是你们的国王。我放弃征讨世界……”  
“我们可以用更温和的方式开放瓦坎达。”T’challa补充道。  
“取消这次行动。我放弃父辈仇恨，T’challa和我都是独立的人。但是我没有放弃帮助自己的同胞哦。”Erik斜眼看着T’challa。  
“我们不会再束手旁观了。”T’challa笑着应允。  
突然一阵爆破声响起，久久未等到T’challa消息的Shuri和Nakia焦急地从门后冲了出来，在看到Erik的一瞬间就发起了攻击。“Shuri，不！”T’challa惊呼着飞身挡在了Erik身前。  
……  
眼前一片黑暗，那门又被打开了。  
“Oh no！！”Erik抱着头在床上哀嚎，吓得那女人扔下餐盘转身就跑。折腾了一会儿Erik又开始苦思冥想，这次可真不是他的问题，他也丝毫未动杀机。但是T’challa还是死了，循环也照旧开启。难道T’challa注定会在今天死去？那么他现在到底应该做什么，保护T’challa活过今天，是否就可以进入明天了？

一和T’challa握手言和，Erik就提醒他，“快和Shuri说一声。”  
T’challa有些奇怪他怎么猜到的，不过还是开启了对话，“Shuri，危险解除。”  
少女的惊呼声显然震到了T’challa，他偏了偏头解释当前的情况。  
“但是，哥哥，”Shuri破门而出，指着站在T’challa身边突然乖巧的Erik，“你怎么能轻易相信这个人？他烧掉了所有的心形草，他还杀过你一次！”  
“Shuri，”T’challa露出了那种充满包容的笑，“如果我经历过N’jadaka所经历的那些，我不一定能比他更冷静。事实上，是我们亏欠了他，他能原谅我才是最令我吃惊的。”  
‘哇哦，’Erik有点崇拜的看着T’challa，‘他大概真的会成为一位好国王。’  
“堂哥，”Erik不带嘲讽的叫着这个称呼，“拯救世界也不急于一时，先陪我逛逛瓦坎达吧。”

瓦坎达有吵嚷而充满烟火气息的大街小巷，古老的民族气质和超前的科技氛围奇妙的融合在一起，国王换上了常服Erik也遮起了自己裸露的纹身，他们就像一对普通的兄弟一样轻易的融入了这里。看到T’challa没有朵拉护卫队的陪同也没进行任何伪装地走在街上，而周围的民众都在做着自己的事情，没有人在意他们国家的国王是否来到了这条或那条小路上，这让Erik感到很新奇。  
T’challa察觉到他的情绪，笑着转头看他，“怎么了？”  
“Bro，在美国，总统出动时可是安保措施严密，媒体群众夹道围观啊。”Erik夸张地挥舞着手描述那排场。  
T’challa笑得更开心了，露出了他的一排小白牙，“瓦坎达没有恐怖分子，我也不是什么高高在上的统治者。而且，这个国家除了你还有谁能伤害我呢？”  
都会开玩笑了，看来他真的是迅速放下了芥蒂。Erik刚想回呛他一句，突然听到身后传来惊呼声，一个小孩子玩的振金飞镖脱离了轨迹。Erik慌乱地大喊一声，“小心！”T’challa反而被他的声音吸引转过了身。  
……  
这次睁开眼，Erik欲哭无泪。话真是不能乱说啊，堂哥。

没有Erik的提醒分神，T’challa轻易地抓住了那个飞镖。Erik捂住脸，看来上次死亡某种程度上又是他害的。他恶狠狠的瞪了那个手法不娴熟还在大街上乱玩的小男孩，差点把小孩子吓哭。  
“要不要尝尝这个，N’jakada？”T’challa拿着两串异常肥美的肉串问他，Erik探头看看，又想起那份他每天都没能成功吃下去的早餐了。哦天哪，他是不是很久没进过食了，看着眼前散发着香气卖相十分美好的食物，Erik久违的有了饥饿的感觉。他一大口咬下去，瞬间刺痛感和火烧一样的滋味充斥了口腔，辣得他险些流出了眼泪。  
T’challa看着他的狼狈样弯腰大笑起来，Erik恼怒地瞪着他，却见T’challa的动作突然僵住了，然后剧烈的咳嗽起来。Erik一脸惊恐的冲上去想拍拍他的背，却还是晚了一步。  
……  
‘真好，’Erik面无表情直挺挺地坐在床上，‘堂堂国王被一口肉串呛死了。’

“要不要尝尝这个，N’jakada？”  
“不了，我不能吃辣。”Erik叹了口气，注意到了旁边烤架上的烤鱼，“T’challa，我想吃那个。”  
T’challa买过来一串仔细端详着，面露难色，“你吃吧，N’jadaka，我很少吃鱼。”  
Erik接过去撕下一大口，这个很合他口味。他递给T’challa，“尝一口吧，很好吃的。”  
T’challa谨慎的就着他的手斯文的咬了一小口，Erik却突然僵住了。他从没和任何一个人像这样悠闲自在又漫无目的的在街上闲逛，随意的聊天，互相打趣，分享同一口食物。这样的一天绝对会让十七岁的Erik十分高兴，虽然他想象中应当是和一个面容姣好的女孩。不过，Erik看了看T’challa挺翘的睫毛，这样也不错。  
他就这样浮想联翩的进入了自己的世界，甚至没注意到身旁T’challa逐渐憋红的脸色。直到T’challa的手紧紧攥住他衣袖Erik才觉出不对。他扶住T’challa不住下滑的身子，看到他脖颈那一小块皮肤长出了红疹。  
……  
“你对海鲜过敏？！”这是Erik见到T’challa说的第一句话。  
“什么？”T’challa一脸懵懂的看着他，“我很少吃鱼。”  
“对不起。”Erik一脸沉痛地拍了下T’challa的肩，他看起来更迷茫了。  
今天无论T’challa说什么Erik都坚持要和他留在王宫里一步不出。上午在T’challa带领他参观王宫的各个角落里平安度过了，他们甚至还共进了午餐。虽然瓦坎达的食物大都辣的超过Erik的承受能力，但不得不说还是在王宫里更安全。也许他们今天能一起活到落日时分呢。如果按经历过的早晨来算，Erik绝对已经在瓦坎达停留超过一年了，但是他从没成功看到他父亲一直在念叨的落日。世界上最美的落日，那会是什么样子的？  
下午他们都懒得继续走动了，一起窝在T’challa的书房里消磨时间。T’challa从他母后那里顺来一袋花果茶，静谧的空间里飘散着迷人的酸甜味道。Erik看着书架上大大小小的照片框，指着其中一张说，“嘿T’challa，这是牛津？”  
那张照片里T’challa比现在青涩许多，虽不够意气风发却有着年轻人独特的锋芒。他搂着Shuri的肩膀站在牛津著名的雷德克利夫广场上，那时候Shuri看起来还不到他肩膀高。  
T’challa啜着那杯热茶来到他身边，还试图给Erik手里也塞一杯，“是啊，我在牛津读了大学。”  
Erik用他全身来拒绝这杯茶，那酸溜溜的味道闻着就反胃，“不了，还是啤酒更适合我。我以为你这辈子都没离开过瓦坎达？”  
“N’jadaka，”T’challa哭笑不得地说，“世界一直向我敞开，只是我是否踏进去的问题。”  
Erik很高兴在这里还能看到杰克 伦敦的名字，他们各挑了一本书，相对而坐架着腿开始阅读。午后的阳光透过明亮的窗户照射进来，Erik眯着眼睛甚至有点昏昏欲睡了，这绝对是二十岁的Erik梦中的天堂。  
T’challa静悄悄地走过来抽走Erik手里那本有些歪倒的书，而Erik鬼使神差地握住了他的手腕，“T’challa，”他神志恍惚地问，“你为什么会这么相信我？”  
甚至，连他都有些不相信自己。  
T’challa乖顺的由着他这样做，轻声回答，“我相信我们只是殊途同归。”他把另一只修长的手搭在Erik的头上，向孩童时母亲曾做的那样，轻吻了Erik的额头。“睡吧，N’jadaka。”  
……  
这一次Erik甚至不知道T’challa为何死去，但这或许是件好事。  
他再也不能坦然面对T’challa的死亡了，因为他开始在乎T’challa了。  
自从七岁那年失去父亲，再次有一个人能牵动他内心的感觉让Erik十分的陌生。他有几天把自己关在房间里闭门不出，只等着那阵黑暗袭来，睁开眼又是这个房间，那便意味着T’challa又在某个他不清楚的地方陷入了死亡。  
然而很快他便忍不住继续和T’challa相处，他贪恋T’challa身上的温柔，那是在爱的包围下长大的人身上独有的光芒。曾经Erik拼尽一切想毁掉这份温柔，现在却要依仗着它活下去。  
T’challa有在黑暗中也闪耀星光的眼睛，T’challa有温和有力的修长手指，T’challa有包容一切的胸膛和承担世界的肩膀。  
他们脱掉鞋子在草原上散步，把脚趾深陷这片松软的泥土。T’challa教他骑马，还在他险些摔下马背时一边忍笑一边继续鼓励他。他们在炎热的正午把全身浸泡在清凉沁骨的河水里消暑，T’challa抚摸着他手臂上的浮点纹身对他说，“这是荣耀的象征，N’jadaka。”  
他们也有意见不合争吵的时候，Erik转身愤然离去却在走出去几十米后被拖入新的循环，从此他再也没敢离开T’challa身边一步。  
每天他都会更加了解T’challa一些，但是对T’challa来说在这一天的开始他永远都是那个险些杀掉自己的篡位者。虽然T’challa可以原谅他无数次，但是他再也忍受不了看着T’challa多死去一次。他爱上T’challa了。  
又一次他抱着T’challa失去生气的身体，再次睁开眼已经是泪流满面。  
TBC


	3. Ⅲ

“T’challa，今天全由我安排好不好？”Erik建议道。T’challa当然欣然同意，不过他很好奇第一次来到瓦坎达的Erik想带他去做什么。出乎他意料的，他们来到了集市上。  
Erik熟门熟路地找到一个偏僻的店铺，用瓦坎达语说，“给我两个馅饼。”他递给T’challa其中一个，然后对着自己的咬了一大口。焦脆的饼皮裂开的声音令人垂涎，“嗯……”Erik享受地咀嚼着，“这是我最喜欢吃的。”  
T’challa一脸惊异的看着他，“Erik，你……”  
“快趁热吃啊！”Erik笑着看他，“放凉了就没这么脆了。”  
T’challa照旧斯文的只咬了一小口，他进食的样子从来都让Erik看的很着急，不过今天Erik倒是不急着去催促他。金黄焦香的饼皮下藏着丰盛的馅料，辛辣甜香的丰富口感让T’challa也享受般眯起了眼。“这真的很好吃，N’jadaka。”他感激地瞥了Erik一眼。  
他们两人继续向前走，突然一阵风声裹挟着惊呼。T’challa快速扭过头看发生了什么，而Erik甚至看都没看抬手就接住了身旁小店倾倒的竹竿。人群爆发出一阵赞叹，Erik得意的塞了最后一口馅饼进自己嘴里，转身立好了竹竿。  
店主是一个上了年纪的女人，她在胸前握住双手以示感谢，Erik摆摆手示意她不用在意。他看了看墙上精美艳丽的各式薄毯，伸手指向一条黑色为底绘有紫色纹路的，“T’challa，我觉得那条很适合你。”  
“我不需要，N’jadaka。我穿的正合适。”T’challa摆摆手拒绝他，还没从方才的惊讶中缓过神来。  
Erik却自作主张的取下了那条毯子，又给自己挑选了一条绣着金丝的，“落日时分可就没这么舒适了，你付钱。”  
“N’jadaka，你分明没有来过瓦坎达，为什么对这里这么熟悉？”T’challa终于得空问出自己的疑惑。  
Erik闭上眼深吸一口气，转头凝视T’challa的眼睛。他的眼神太过复杂，T’challa很难分辨清楚，他只是很高兴里面不再有仇恨和疯狂了。“T’challa，”Erik轻声说，“这大概是我在瓦坎达度过的第五百天了。”  
“什么？”T’challa困惑不解的眨了眨眼，“可是你分明昨天才……”  
“是的，那是对于你来说。”Erik无奈的笑了笑，“准确的说我已经度过五百个甚至更多的今天了。”  
“你是说，你一直待在今天……停留了那么久吗？”看到Erik点点头，T’challa惊呼着，“这不可能！”  
“它的确已经发生了，T’challa。”Erik突然开始倒数，“五，四，三……”T’challa拉住Erik的手，他大概是觉得自己这个堂弟精神不正常了。  
“二，一。”轰然巨响吓得T’challa一哆嗦，下意识地攥紧了Erik的手，Erik自然的反握住他。“那家店今天装修，刚刚把墙砸破了。”  
他们就这样拉着手继续在街上走。  
“我可以多玩一会儿吗。”Erik低声说，T’challa还没明白他在说什么。前面就跑过两个背着书包的孩子，其中一个挥着手对楼上探出头的父母喊，“我可以多玩一会儿吗！”  
“国王陛下。”又走了两步Erik再次开口，他话音刚落一个行人就认出了T’challa向他鞠躬行礼，“国王陛下。”T’challa想要还礼却被Erik拽着手，只能点头微笑着。  
“你敢和我提分手？”露天的饭店里一个女孩子尖叫着站起了身，她揪起自己对面男人的耳朵大声吼道，“你敢和我提分手？！”  
“公车。”Erik最后说，拉着T’challa走向路边避开了身后驶来的一辆公车。  
“好吧，N’jadaka，”T’challa的头脑虽然仍旧无法接受这个信息，但是事实逼迫他相信了，“但是，为什么？”  
Erik有些犹豫，他可以随便说一些‘我也不知道’之类的来把这个问题搪塞过去，但是他只想对T’challa说实话，而他知道T’challa足够强大来接受这一切。“最初，大概是因为我太恨你。”开口还是有些艰难，Erik吞了一口唾液说出了那句更残酷的话，“那时候我想，我杀你千万次都不够。”  
“你那样做了吗？”T’challa轻声问。  
“是的，你在我手上死去的次数多的我甚至数不明白。每一次看着生命从你眼中流逝，我都能感受到一种奇异的快感，却也伴随着无法忽视的刺痛。”Erik看着身旁T’challa颤抖的睫毛，鼓起勇气继续说，“你一次次死去，而我一次次醒来，重复着这一天。直到我觉得自己无法再承受把你的鲜血染在自己手上，我发现……虽然曾经的仇恨和痛苦还在，但是他们已经从你身上消失了。”  
T’challa抬起眼和Erik对视，那双眸中含着某种鼓励，催促着Erik继续说下去，“那种愤怒和冲动，也从我身上消失了。我想，是时候同你和解也同我自己和解了。我必须声明，大概二百天前我已经不想杀死你了，而你这二百天来都是因为一些匪夷所思的事情死去的。比如……”他突然伸手覆上T’challa的脖颈把他压向自己肩头，一个圆润的弹弓石从T’challa方才太阳穴的位置咻地飞了过去。“比如被弹弓打死。”他压低声音在T’challa耳边调笑着。  
T’challa哭笑不得的把自己的头抬起来，他的耳朵有一些泛红，可能是为这突然接近的距离感到害羞。“据我不完全统计，Shuri误杀了你五次，Nakia误杀了你三次，甚至Okoye都不小心害死过你一次。”Erik一本正经的扳着自己的手指头，假装没注意到自己的心跳的有多快。  
“N’jadaka……”T’challa无奈的叫他的名字，看到他收起顽皮的模样有些忐忑地盯着自己。‘他在等待我的反馈，’T’challa恍然道，‘他在期待我的原谅。’  
“N’jadaka，”T’challa看到在他开口的一瞬间Erik瑟缩了一下，他的心瞬间柔软起来，“如果作为一个普通人，你这样对待我我只想反过来杀你千百次。但是作为一个国王，我必须也愿意宽恕你这样的行为。”他抬起手制止Erik开口反驳什么，“而作为一个堂哥，我只想说很高兴你最终放下了过去，愿意和我并肩走在这大街上。”  
他们正巧在一个广场停下了脚步。T’challa转身面对着他，伸出宽大的手抚摸他的后脑，倾身将自己的额头贴了过去，“我理解你，”他温柔地说，“欢迎回家。”  
Erik才不承认自己的眼睛湿润了，他紧紧地闭上眼，安静的和T’challa分享着呼吸。  
“喷泉。”T’challa轻声说。  
Erik不解地睁开眼，看到T’challa的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光。他笑得那样开心，而广场的音乐喷泉就在他身后绽放了。T’challa得意的晃了晃手腕上的kimoyo珠，“我设定的，没发生过吧。”  
“是啊。”Erik赞叹道。T’challa的笑容比阳光下翻腾飞舞的水珠和他们折射出的彩虹更闪亮，在他经历过的全部人生里，都没发生过这样美好的事情。

Erik终于如愿以偿地看到了瓦坎达的落日，他大概帮T’challa在超过一百种突如其来的危险中存活下来，才顺利的停留到了现在。T’challa摸着自己的心口，“我从来不知道世界上可以有那么多致命的方式。”  
“相信我，这才不到二分之一。”Erik笑着调侃。  
他们两个裹紧毯子坐在悬崖边，看太阳一点点接近远方的山脊线。瓦坎达的落日真的很美，那种毫不遮掩的浓艳和壮丽总是让Erik心醉神迷，“知道吗，”他开口，“这些天来我从没看过落日，你说它会不会每天都是一样的？”  
T’challa的笑容被夕阳染上更为热烈的温度，“可能Bast女神就是不想让每天的落日重复才从不让我活到这时候。”  
“T’challa，”Erik目视前方，声音嘶哑起来，“我爱你。”  
T’challa呆住了，他的眼睛睁得更大了。Erik笑着看他，眼中泪光流转，“我爱你是一个好的堂哥，一个好的国王。我爱你努力理解我的一切。我爱你总是轻易的原谅我。我爱你能包容所有事情。我爱你喜欢吃辣。我爱你叫我‘N’jadaka’。我爱你笑话我时的样子。我爱你脱下国王的伪装。我爱你和我一同泡在河水里。我爱你的瓦坎达口音。我爱你哄我睡觉。我爱你嘴唇的温度。我爱你手指的热度。”他终于忍不住流出了眼泪，“我爱你的一切……”  
太阳彻底落在了地平线之后，周围的景物迅速昏暗模糊下来，T’challa下意识伸手想要替Erik擦掉眼泪，却发现自己的手指穿过了Erik的脸颊。他惊讶地低头看向自己的身体，他正在逐渐变得透明，T’challa惊慌地抬头看向Erik，发现他和自己一样震惊。  
“明天见。”T’challa用嘴型对他说，Erik伸手试图抓住他却只拽住了徒留余温的薄毯。  
……  
一阵轻微的开门声响起，Erik从未如此庆幸能听到这个声音。

当看到T’challa出现时Erik多想不顾一切地冲上去抱住他啊，但是他只能继续扮演Killmonger这个角色，说着那些曾经的他会说出口的话。他挑衅，他张狂，他愤怒而绝望的大喊，他把那柄刀抛向了空中。T’challa接住了，他横刀刺进了Erik的胸膛。  
没有想象中那么疼，振金制服迅速的封闭了创口。Erik只觉得呼吸越发的困难，他调动全身的力气只想和T’challa多说一会儿话。“老爸总说，瓦坎达是他见过最美的地方。他答应我会带我来看看。”水雾弥漫了Erik的眼睛，他还是忍不住向T’challa暴露了自己的内心，“你能相信吗，一个在奥克兰长大的孩子会相信这样的童话？”他看到了T’challa眼中的触动，一如既往的，T’challa理解了他。  
这是他最后一次看着这片夕阳了，Erik想，他要好好记住这一切。这片土地，这片土地孕育的人，“真美。”他说。  
当T’challa问他，“我们或许还能把你治好”的时候，Erik真想开口答应他，但是他生生止住了自己的话。“为什么，好把我关起来？”他看到T’challa受伤的皱了皱眉，他们曾经的偏见和误解如刀般锋利。  
“不了，”Erik贪婪的盯着T’challa，想用自己生命余下不多的每一秒来爱慕他。  
“把我葬在海里吧……像我的那些跳船的祖先们一样。”把我葬在你心里吧，像对待你的爱人一样。  
“不自由，毋宁死。”我选择死，而你要活下去。  
Erik强忍着痛苦把匕首从身体里拔出来，看到T’challa不忍的皱起眉，闪亮的眼睛泛着泪花。  
别救我，T’challa，我很爱你。  
END  
可以把我们所看到的BP当作是循环的最后一天。  
我认为悲剧的重点就在于无论人怎么努力都无法逃脱既定的命运，他们之间你死我忘的关系是死结啊。  
当然如果你想看到HE结局请继续下拉

 

 

意识再次回到Erik的大脑中时，他眼前还是一片黑暗。Erik几乎要崩溃了，他忐忑地等待着。  
一声轻微的开门声响起，Erik彻底疯了。他在床上来回打滚，感觉到身体有一些不同寻常的凝滞。门口的人既没有被吓跑也没有发出任何声响，但Erik听着那被惊到后略微快速的呼吸节奏就确认这是T’challa。  
他小心翼翼地睁开眼，迷蒙中看到T’challa愣在门口，手里端着一个餐盘。我的天呐！Erik一下从床上蹦起来，揉了揉自己的眼睛，而T’challa还没有消失。  
他们相对着发了一会儿呆，T’challa终于迟疑的开了口，“抱歉Erik，还是把你救了回来。我只是……不能扔下你不管。”他把餐盘放下，手紧张的蹭了蹭自己的长袍，“你恨我我是可以理……”  
Erik冲上去用吻堵住了他将要说出的话，“Oh baby，我爱你。”  
Another END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么多次我们看到Erik醒来后出离的愤怒，这次他却是发自内心的开心了。


End file.
